Drunken Love and the Morning After
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: WINCEST The brothers give in to what they want. And it's not very gentle. Bottom!Dean


Dean groaned as Sam backed him into the room, both extremely drunk. Drunken and desperate kisses, needy hands touching everywhere they could reach as the younger hunter kicked the door shut, pushing Dean slowly onto the bed.

Something told them both that they should stop, but they couldn't as Sam crawled atop his brother, kissing him hungrily as his hands roved over a willing and sensitive body.

Dean was already tugging at the other's shirt as he moaned beneath the rough pawing, loving the way Sam's warm hand slipped beneath his shirt, tugging at his nipples. "S-Sam….please."

Pulling back enough to strip off their shirts, Sam groaned excitedly. "W-wanna fuck you baby." He kissed sloppily down the blond's neck, moving his lips over the other's chest as his hands sought to rip the jeans from his brother's body.

"P-please…want you to fuck me." Dean whimpered as the other's lips tightened around a nipple, teeth grazing it rougher than intended.

Stripping Dean naked in one surprisingly deft pull, Sam's hands fumbled at his own jeans. In his drunken eagerness, it was difficult but somehow he managed, actually tearing his boxers off in his need.

Barely having the presence of mind to suck on his fingers beforehand, Sam pushed two into the man beneath him. Dean gasped as he had only done this in dreams but he didn't fight as Sam clumsily stretched him.

Soon cock replaced fingers and Dean let out a soft yelp of surprise at the feeling. It was dull pain, his nerves deadened by the amount of alcohol in his system as Sam pushed in. "F-feels weird." It was a confused whisper from the blond as he felt the other shift.

"Feels kind of nice." Slurring, Sam hesitated as the feeling of _wrong_ hit him again. At the older man's pleas he began to move, quickly speeding up, his strokes woefully erratic and clumsy.

Dean moaned loudly, one hand sliding down his own body to stroke himself as his brother fucked roughly into him. There was no thought in his head of _wrong_ and he didn't noticed the pain, just the weird pleasure of it all.

It wasn't long before the two of them came, Dean's spasming ass sending Sam over the edge seconds later. Collapsing as he pulled out, the young hunter panted heavily into his lover's neck, pulling him close. It was in that way that they fell asleep.

~~~Hours later~~~

Dean awoke slowly, pressing himself into the warm thing behind him, a soft smile on his lips. As he shifted, pain spread like a wildfire from his ass and he yelped.

The warm mass behind him stirred. "De? What's wrong?" As Sam awakened further, he went tense, feeling Dean's naked body against his. "O-oh shit. Did we?"

"F-fuck? I think we did. My ass…"

"Shit, Dean. _Shit._ I…_fuck!_ I hurt you…" Sam sounded close to tears, he was so upset and that forced Dean's protective brother mode into action.

"Shhh Sammy. It's okay. I'll be fine, _we'll be fine." _Biting back a whimper, Dean rolled to face the younger man.

"N-no, Dean. _We fucked and I hurt you._" Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"H-hey…we were both really drunk. We can forget this happened if you want. Just a drunken mistake." Stroking Sam's cheek and wiping at his tears, Dean was unable to hide the pain in his voice.

"D-do you want to forget it? I mean…other than the fact that I basically raped you." Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as Sam realized the full extent of his violation of Dean.

"Y-y'know the whole thing, something about how when people are drunk, they do or say things that they actually want to do, just are too afraid to do it s-sober?"

"Y-yes." Sam's voice raised in question, not understanding what the older man was getting at.

"I-I wanted it, Sam. You didn't rape me, we were just to drunk to go slow." Dean was legitimately trembling though he tried to stop it and Sam instinctively pulled him close, ignoring the fact that they both were naked.

"H-how do you know that Dean? Can you remember anything?"

"No, I don't but I….I…I can't." The blond pushed away from the younger man, forcing himself to roll over as he moved to try to stand.

"No you don't." Sam pulled Dean up against him, both of them gasping as ass met cock. "Sorry about that…but tell me, Dean."

"You'll hate me, Sam. I can't."

"You know I could never hate you."

"There's no way you could _not_ hate me for this." Dean struggled to pull away but Sam didn't let go.

"Let me be the judge of that. I won't let you go till you tell me." His arms squeezed around the smaller man, holding him still.

"F-fine. I….I want you even when I'm sober. I love you. _I'm in _fucking_ love with you Sam._ Let me go now! I told you!" A single tear streamed from Dean's right eye but Sam's thumb brushed it away, the tenderness in the gesture sending the blond into huge wracking sobs.

"O-oh Dean." Sam's embrace tightened, crushing the older hunter to his chest as his throat clenched at the pain in the other's words and tears.

"L-let me go, Sam! I know I'm horrible for want you, my _fucking_ brother! I'm disgusting so let me GOOOOOOOO!" Dean struggled like a small boy throwing a tantrum and Sam's heart broke at the intensity of the older man's misery.

"Shhh De! I-I want you. I want you too. I'm in love with you too. Loved you since I was _thirteen._ Relax baby. We'll figure it out, but you're sore. Please De."

Dean stopped struggling as Sam's words sank in, gasping. _"T-thirteen?"_

"Yeah…god. Did you know how freaking gorgeous and amazing you were at seventeen? You were like a Greek god and you still are." Sam's voice was filled with genuine warmth.

The blond's cheeks flushed as he struggled to turn around, wanting to look into Sam's eyes. Once Sam realized what he wanted to do, the larger man helped him, gently helping keep the weight off Dean's ass. "N-not true."

"It's the truth! I swear Dean!" Sam smiled earnestly, gazing into his brother's captivatingly emerald eyes.

Staring back, Dean's mouth fell open. "Y-you honestly believe that."

"I honestly do. Rest, baby. We'll talk about everything after you nap." Pressing a chaste kiss to his brother's still open mouth, Sam smiled happily.


End file.
